


Chasing the Dark

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mind Control, Mindwipe, Panic, Partial Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Shock, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: They are the two greatest Assets of HYDRA. Unfortunately, one Super Soldier comes out of his conditioning more often than the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This. . . is gonna be dark. Please read the tags, Please don't read if you are easily squicked. Thanks!

They wait for the drop.

It doesn't take long. Most missions are in and out, and this is no different. Get in, shoot, complete the mission. He can see the Winter Soldier, waiting at the far end of the air transport, stock still and perfectly obedient, waiting for the order to jump. His lanky hair billows around his face mask, eyes dull and seemingly unseeing.

The Captain, however takes everything in, eyes cold and calculating. The altitude, the other men in the transport. His eyes keep flicking to the asset, the delicate curve of his spine under all that leather and tactical gear. He's beautiful, there's no denying that.

He doesn't know what it is that he feels for the Soldier, but it's there, plain as daylight. He knows that the brunette feels it too, can see it in his eyes even though he won't vocalize it. 

They know each other completely, even without names or memories. Where the Captain goes, the Winter Soldier will follow. Every order they will complete together.

Until the end of the line.

~*~

It's familiar, something just out of reach. Each reedy moan that slips past the asset's lips only goads him on, only makes him fuck harder into the sweet heat of his body. 

The soldier never complains, just allows him to ravage him with abandon. Both know fully well that when their purpose is served, both will be put back into cryo, via the Spyashchaya Krasavitsa protocol.

They make the most of each other's warmth while they can, before they go back into that cold that never seems to fully leave their bones.

The brunette's insides tighten as he cries out, and the Captain knows that he's coming. He leans over the expanse of his back and allows himself release, shooting hard into that pliant body. Then, he clamps his mouth down on that pale expanse of neck, breaks the skin and marks the other man.

His. 

At least, in these moments, he can pretend that the Winter Soldier is his alone, that they both haven't been used again and again by others.

The Soldier relaxes against him, and he nuzzles back, the sweet tang of the other man's blood on his lips.

The Captain gently runs a hand down the brunette's side.

All his.

~*~

They call them 'parties'. 

In all actuality, they are nothing festive, just horny handlers doing as they will with the two men. It depends on the rotation just how terrible the 'games' turn out to be. 

The Captain hates when the games separate the two of them.

This time, they are on hands and knees, facing one another. Men ram into each of them from behind, crowing insults. Another stands between them, forcing them to suck and lick at the cock between them.

He hates it, but he doesn't dare act out. He knows what they will do if he does. 

_Always follow orders, Captain._

All he can do in a situation like this is stake what little claim in the soldier that he can.

His tongue runs over the brunette's as their tongues swipe over the cock between them. It's the closest they get to a kiss. 

The Captain sucks on the other man's tongue, feeding emotion into the action. They belong together. Always together.

The Soldier, once dully staring at nothing, looks up, grey-blue eyes flickering with some recognition. For a moment, it's like the two of them are the only ones in the room. 

There's a pang within the Captain, something, startlingly needful and demanding. This is wrong, all fucking wrong. They shouldn't be doing this, this is HYDRA-

Steve's mouth goes slack, face blinking with realization. 

This. Is. HYDRA.

The man behind him keeps pistoning in and out, and he can distantly hear the sound of jeers. The Soldier is doubling his efforts, sucking the other man's cock into his mouth with a look that's half 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' and half 'fuck, not this again.'

But all Steve Rogers can see is the cum streaked, dirty, exhausted face of his buddy, his pal, his lover, Bucky Barnes.

Three things happen at once.

The man behind him finishes, coating his insides, and pulling out with a sickening squelch.

The man above him fists a hand in his hair and pulls his neck back, exposing his throat. "No one told you to stop."

And Steve's vision goes red.

Steve reaches up to the man's fist in his hair. There is a scream as the latter's wrist is crushed in his grip. Immediately, Steve is on his feet. There are five more. He rushes the man he assumes just came in him, knocking him to the ground. A stomp the the chest and he can hear the air whoosh out of the man's lungs along with a sickening crunch.

One. 

The man next to him, who must have been about to take his turn based on the state of his pants raises a stun baton with a bewildered look. Steve drops and sweeps the goon's feet from underneath him, an easy task with the man's pants still around his ankles. Steve easily nabs the baton and jabs it against the man's groin, who goes down with a scream.

Two. 

Broken wrist is screaming and fumbling at his belt, but besides stun batons, no one has weapons. Not too dangerous, all things considered. Steve runs at the man, throwing a wild haymaker. He feels the man's jaw crack under the pressure. There's a blood curdling scream as he falls to the ground.

Three.

The two on the perimeter are freaking out, stun batons out. They must be the lookouts. Waiting their turns the fuck HYDRA's most prized assets, but not willing to get their asses kicked. Leaving-

Four. 

The bastard has slid out of Bucky at least. Calmly he buttons his pants as Steve watches him. Bucky hasn't moved a muscle. The blonde tries to reassure his friend with a glance. _It's okay, Buck, I'm gonna get us out of here, right after I-_

"Soldat. Podchinit' yego."

He barely sees Bucky move, he's so damn fast. But that metal arm is around his throat, and he's falling backwards, falling, and it feels so familiar that tears spring to his eyes.

His head cracks against the cement. Steve hisses in pain, bright blue eyes staring up into the Soldier's unfeeling ones. "Bucky." He gasps, and the grip around his throat becomes tighter.

"Ostavaysya vniz." Bucky states roughly, so low that Steve wonders if he imagined the other man's voice. Even more is the shock that he knows the words. 'Stay down'.

How the hell does he know Russian?

"Captain, it seems you've forgotten your orders. As such, you must be punished." 

Roughly, the asset flips him onto his stomach, dragging his arms up behind his back. Steve hisses as his cheek connects with the floor, the angle arching his back unnaturally.

"Bucky-"

Roughly, his legs are kicked apart and he feels his cheeks burn.

"Wait, no!" He manages, before Bucky rams his length into his abused hole.

It hurts, there's no denying that. Not even the last handler's remnants of come give him much ease. Steve finds himself biting his lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

No, this isn't Bucky.

Bucky would never.

From this angle, he can barely see Bucky's face, only a grim set look of determination. The Soldier isn't even staring at him, just casting a vacant stare off to the far wall of the room.

He's not even here. Just a focus on getting the mission done, as quickly as possible.

But Steve feels every inch of him. The ironclad grip of his wrists in the Soldier's vice-like metal hand. The flesh hand on his hip, digging in, fingernails scoring half moons into his flesh. The rhythmic slap of Bucky's cock dragging in and out of him. 

No, Bucky would never be so harsh, so cruel. 

He manages to drag in enough air before trying to get through to his friend. "Bucky, please, stop." He pleads, and it's the wrong move. Those metal fingers clench tighter. His hand rears back and cracks against Steve's ass. 

"Soldat, if he speaks again, use this."

Steve notices the guard kicks a stun baton over to his side, and the soldier grabs it, nestling it between his palm and the blonde's ass. 

His tempo never slows. 

"You don't seem to understand Captain. You might not stay under as long, but he always does. He's not going to snap out of anything for you. He's ours, Cap. And so are you. Once he's done with you, it's back to conditioning, and you won't even remember this. You never do." The goon snickers.

Steve's gaze flickers upwards, blue eyes hateful. 

"You fucking bastard," He spits, "When I'm done with you-"

Bucky shifts, cock slipping from him in one motion. Then, something hard slams against his hole, slipping inside the abused ring of muscle.

Oh, NO.

There is nothing but pain as the stun baton is flicked on inside of him. Steve can feel his mouth open to scream, but no sounds come out. Everything hurts, it feels like his insides are frying, like he's rattling apart-

The pain stops, and Steve slumps to the floor. 

Several moments pass, and the Soldier's hand slaps his ass again, and he sucks in a breath of air, the first he realizes that he's taken in minutes. 

"You see Captain, the Soldier always follows his orders. You would be wise to do the same. Now Soldat, continue."

Blearily, Steve opens an eye and screams as his best friend, no, the Soldier rams his cock back into him. His damaged hole convulses around the other man, and he can't stop the sob that tears from his throat. The three goons that are still with it are laughing, jeering, but Steve can't focus on it. It hurts so badly. He can feel himself tearing inside, and knows he's bleeding.

The men step closer around, and he realizes that they've all taken themselves in hand, at least the ones that aren't still incapacitated on the floor. They stand around him, leering. He knows what's going to happen before the first splatter of come lands on his face. Soon enough, his body is streaked with it.

The Soldier's tempo speeds up, and Steve knows it's not long now. He grunts, blood dribbling down his chin as a hot torrent of come floods his inside, burning through him. Stars dance behind his eyes.

Fuck it hurts.

Bucky pulls out, releasing him, and he slumps to the ground. He thinks he can hear someone in the background high-fiving. Then someone is over him. His eyes flutter open, and Bucky- the Soldier is standing over him. His cock is softening, streaked with blood and come. 

"Clean him, Captain."

Steve opens his mouth to dissent, but he can see a muscle in the Soldier's jaw tense up. His mouth claps closed just as quickly. He stares up into Bucky's eyes, willing him to fight this, to remember-

The Soldier fists a hand in his hair and guides him to his cock. He can't help but screw his nose up in distaste as his tongue connects with the taste of come and blood. It's all he can do to lick the other man clean. He can't even open his eyes. What the hell can he do? If HYDRA has them, if they have Bucky like this-

He makes a strangled sound as the Soldier releases him and steps back. Steve coughs, trying to rise to his feet.

Bad move. Immediately, the three goons are on him. Another scream tears out of him, and three stun batons connect with his body at once. Wide eyed and panicked, he stares imploringly at Bucky.

But the Soldier makes no move. 

The shocks stop and Steve slumps to the floor, completely spent. He can barely breathe, every inch of his body on fire.

"Don't worry Cap." The lead handler informs him with a sneer. "Just like all the other times, you won't remember this." 

The blonde's eyelids flutter, and he knows he's about to lose consciousness. Desperately, he tries to move, tries to escape, but his body has nothing left to give. The last thing he sees is the Soldier.

Steve swears there is the trail of a tear on that grim face.

And then there is nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

His body is cold, so cold. His eyelids flicker. At least the numbing cold sets off the burning pain of his injuries. His hand twitches and with a groan, Steve opens his eyes.

The room is dark. He can feel sensation coming back slowly, moist concrete gritting against his abused flesh. There's a drip somewhere. It must be the reason for the musty, slightly mildewy smell. His head is elevated, the only thing on something moderately more comfortable.

It takes several moments to gather the energy to try and move himself, but when he does, cold metal fingertips rest on his shoulder pushing him back down. "Don't move."

Bucky.

He realizes that his head is on the brunettes lap.

"What-"

"Stop talking." The other man half whispers. "Do you want more punishment? Stupid. You're always so stupid."

Steve barely registers that the other man is speaking lowly in Russian. 

"Buck-"

There is a finger on his lips. "You are the Captain. I am the Soldier. Why do you always forget this? You make them angry and you are punished." The other man sighs in frustration. "I do not like to punish you." He barely whispers, and Steve can almost focus on his face. Something warm and wet splatters on his cheek. A tear?

"How did we get here?" He asks lowly, and Bucky strokes his fingers through his hair.

"We have always been here. We are the tools of peace. Weapons to bring order to the world." Bucky chides him. "You must not ask questions when they come back. Don't say a word. You will only anger them. Besides. You won't remember after the wipe."

The wipe. The men in the other room had said something about a wipe as well. Brainwashing.

He remembers back in Germany, finding Bucky strapped to a lab table. He'd been out of it back then. Were they brainwashing him back then? If that was the case maybe that explained why Bucky was easier to control. Or just Steve's new super soldier metabolism.

"Do you remember anything else? The Howlies? Brooklyn?"

Silence.

"I love you Bucky."

There are bootsteps in the hall. "You know we're not allowed endearments, Captain." The door opens, and light spills in from the hall. He can see Bucky's stormy gaze on him, a grim smile on his lips. "Punk." He whispers, so low that he can barely hear it.

Steve is dragged from his lovers embrace.

~*~

The dreams are the worst. The Captain next comes out of cryo with a sense of unease, filled with nightmares of other men wearing the Soldier and his faces. Sometimes they are hard to remember, but this one happens the most frequently.

 

_"Bucky, no!" He can see the man slipping, and he knows it's too far. But he can't lose him. He can't. Steve picks his way onto the piece of blasted metal, coming closer. It's crazy, but he knows he can do it. He can save Bucky._

_He has to._

_The railing breaks away. Before Steve can think about anything, duty or country, he leaps. The brunettes eyes widen in horror as they fall, the realization of what Steve has done is staggering. The blonde's arms manage to wrap around him, fully intent on protecting him from the fall._

_Steve doesn't know if the super soldier serum will help him survive this fall, but he'll try._

_He'll never leave Bucky alone again._

_"You stupid-" Bucky chokes out, but the rest drowns out as consciousness is slammed out of him, as they collide with rocky terrain.  
_


End file.
